


退役师妹怎么就莫名其妙的成了身兼数职的制作人了呢？

by ESports_Girls



Series: kpl恋与梦幻联动：退役师妹是个身兼数职的制作人怎么办？ [1]
Category: kpl, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESports_Girls/pseuds/ESports_Girls
Series: kpl恋与梦幻联动：退役师妹是个身兼数职的制作人怎么办？ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984693





	退役师妹怎么就莫名其妙的成了身兼数职的制作人了呢？

part one  
退役师妹是个身兼数职的制作人怎么办？  
乔亦栀出道一年多之后突然就退役了  
名义是得了强直性脊柱炎  
？？？  
kao，一个唱歌跳舞连训练都不用的女孩子得了强直性脊柱炎你逗谁呢？  
所以她退役的真实原因其实是因为莫名其妙接手了一家影视公司？  
还是她想跟陈正正一起走？

乔亦栀接手的那家影视公司快要破产了，所以她必须要去拉投资  
陈正正退役之后在恋与大学的电竞系做教授  
通过他那张广大的交际网成功找到了华锐总裁李泽言  
但她的投资拿的好像不是那么的顺利？  
策划案太难写了orz  
estar众人和徐必成陪着她改了几个星期的策划案才勉强拿到投资  
勉强！！！

她第一期节目是找到恋与大学的生命科学教授做的  
那个教授叫什么来着？  
对，许墨。  
不得不承认，他人挺帅的  
至少比郭桂鑫帅  
自己学院的好多女孩子都在追他  
不过后来的事情好像渐渐演变成了这个教授在追我师妹？？？  
天，这简直比周棋洛还要糟糕

对了，我家师妹是个忠实的薯片爱好者  
也是忠实的周棋洛爱好者  
那天郭桂鑫陪着她去买薯片囤粮  
超市还剩最后一包薯片了  
这简直比隔壁许墨最高生命科学研究院的许墨教授在追她还要糟糕  
是的  
十分糟糕  
更糟糕的是  
周棋洛和她同时拿起了拿包薯片  
天  
这简直比隔壁许墨最高生命科学研究院的许墨教授在追她的同时隔壁恋与大学历史系的教授把那个叫凌肖的小子的论文派给陈正正去催还要糟糕  
并且最后一包薯片还是番茄味的  
这简直比隔壁许墨最高生命科学研究院的许墨教授在追她的同时隔壁恋与大学历史系的教授把那个叫凌肖的小子的论文派给陈正正去催的同时郭桂鑫还要帮小师妹改两个月策划案的同时徐必成还和那个可以一打五十一点伤都不受的白起为了抢乔亦栀打起来时乔亦栀房间里周棋洛的应援物全部坏掉还要糟糕  
糟糕透顶

乔亦栀做梦也没想到居然会在去警局调查材料的时候碰见那个人  
那个一挑五百毫不畏惧的白起  
虽然自己白起玩的很烂  
但是这么一个传奇人物出现在自己的视野里她还是  
很 害 怕  
就是十分异常无敌害怕  
怕炸了  
尤其是在听说他暗恋了自己整整三年之后  
听说乔亦栀当时就倒下了

前两天乔亦栀去恋与大学考古系找弟弟的时候碰到了那个让陈正正气得半死的凌肖  
那个和弟弟并列为考古系之光的凌肖  
第一次见到的时候凌肖以为乔亦栀是他好兄弟乔亦茗的女朋友  
差点让掘坟系为二的研究生彻底掰了  
不过过了两个月  
凌肖来找乔亦茗问怎么追乔亦栀的时候  
掘坟系之光的cp彻底be了  
不是bed end，而是bad end


End file.
